Fallen
by TSW920
Summary: Fate defines who we are. There are never accidents. The "accident" that happened to young Daniel was predetermined, as was many others like him. Long forgotten and powerful force lies in slumber, waiting for perfect time to strike. A war is coming, and no one is safe from it's clutches.
1. Chapter 1-Sins of thy Father

Chapter 1

 **Sins of thy Father**

May 6th, 1990

"Dad, dinner's ready" A young boy with long black hair shouts down to his preoccupied father. He is wearing a blue Dragon Ball shirt with jeans. He is no older than 9.

"I'll be up in bit…" Wearing a lab coat, the father of child continues to write down complicated formulas. The boy sighs.

"You said that an hour ago!" The boy moans. The man, flipping through the pages of a journal, searching for something.

"Sorry Luke...I'm close to breakthrough. Tell you what, tell your mother I'll be up in a few minutes, and we'll go out for ice cream. Just you and me." The boys open bright and wide.

"You mean it?!" Seeing the excitement of his boy's face, the scientist smiles at his son.

"I promise."

"Ok, I'll tell mom!" The boy rushes with excitement up the stairs. The scientist watches the boy, and hurries back to his work.

"Where the hell is it?!" He moves the pages of journal with inhuman speeds. After a few minutes, he lays back in his chair, spinning around.

"Damn it! I know the solution exists. Where is it?!" He looks at an old picture on his desk. The picture of three students. Two of them were men, while the other was a woman. He signs.

"You three would know. You were the brightest kids I had ever known." He shakes his head. He smiles.

"Then again, you learned from the best. OK, back to work." The man continues his search.

September 23th, 1994

"Hurry up honey! You'll miss Luke's first game" A blonde women is pulling her husband with her.

"I'm coming!" The man, wearing a messy lab coat. His face is unshaven, and his graying hair is long, greasy mess. The couple hurries into the stadium, trying to find their seats.

"Do you remember our seats?" The wife asks. The man frantically looks in his lab coat.

"It's right...Here! The seats are right over there!" The two hurry over to their seats. As the game prepares starts, they notice their son down on the field. Wearing his gear, the team and him get into positions.

"I so proud." The woman responds with excitement. The husband smiles, until he feels a buzzing in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he grabs his massive phone. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Seele! Something's happening down at the facility!" The scientist mouth drops wife looks over at him.

"Are you serious?! I'm on my way!" He looks over at his wife. Sadness fills her eyes.

"I have to go. Tell me how the game goes." He hurries out to stadium. The woman just sighs as her husband leaves.

June 25th, 1997

"You think he'll show up for once?" A boy asks as he finishes putting on his shirt. He looks at his mother.

"Your father may miss a lot…"

"You mean miss all. He misses everything."

"He wouldn't dare to miss your graduation. I know he might forget and misplace his priorities, but I know he wouldn't miss your graduation." Responding sternly to her son. The young man looks at his mother, and just smiles.

"I know." After Luke gets his shirt on, he grabs his jacket, and he runs outside to his bike. He looks at his mom.

"I'll see in an hour mom. Remind him not to be late."

"I will." She says as the young adult drives off to his school. However, Luke has a new destination.

"Any news on the tear?" An older man asks as he enters the room. The room has a giant window, facing a massive structure. Computers and monitors cover the rest of the room, as people work feverishly. He is wearing a lab coat.

"Nothing at the moment Doctor Seele." A young woman responds. Doctor Seele looks out the window. The structure was two large pillars. In the middle, is an eerie azure tear in reality.

"How soon will we be able to send someone into the Phantom Zone."

"If there are no changes in the tear, it should be within the next few hours."

"Good. Good." The door slams open. A young man in letterman's jacket walks in the room, irritated.

"I thought you said you would come to graduation!?" The doctor looks at his frustrated son.

"Luke?! Why are you here! I thought I told you stay out!"

"Well, you said a lot things, and you never follow through with those. What makes this shit more important than your son!" Anger flowing from Luke.

"I never said it was more important than you!"

"Actions speak louder than words! My entire childhood you spent countless hours locked in your study. You said it was only temporary, but you lied about that too. You never went to my games, you never went to award ceremonies, and you could careless if I was graduating today! All you care about is this stupid experiment!"

"Luke! You have no idea how important this is to me. I have been working for the past few years to understand the world after this one. I have been ridiculed by the scientific community and by colleagues over my theories and work!"

"Doctor!"

"What!"

"The tear, it's growing." Doctor Seele moves the researcher aside, and looks at the monitor.

"You still ignore me when I talk to you! Listen to me for once in your life!" Luke goes unheard by his father.

"No...How is this happening! Everyone, evacuate immediately! Code Red! Code Red!" The researchers start to run out of the lab. Doctor Seele works frantically to solve the problem.

"Luke, get out now!"

"Go to hell, I'm not letting you ignore me any more!" Luke runs to the door to the structure.

"Luke! Don't!" The doctor runs after his son. As Luke reaches the structure, he turns to his father. The tear continues to grow larger.

"Luke, get away from the distortion!"

"I am tired of you ignoring me! I am not leaving!" Suddenly, a massive surge of energy explodes from the tear. A pulse of extradimensional, phantasmic energy pulses through the research center. Luke turns toward the structure, as doctor ducks for cover. The energy collides into Luke, surging through his body. Thrown back by the pulse, Luke's entire body begins illuminate with energy. The doctor frantically rushes toward his son.

"Luke!" A smoking, crystalline, and extradimensional substance covers Luke's face and body. The substance slowly begins to spread. His right eye is covered in the substance, as well as most of his body. His hair begins to change into a white color. In tears, the doctor howls,

"What have I done?!"


	2. Chapter 2-Weakness of Man

Chapter 3

 **Weakness of Man**

January 1st, 2000 9:30 AM

"No, you can't just pull the plug on my research!" Doctor Seele explodes at a man in white suit.

"I am sorry Doctor Seele, but I am following orders. This entire facility has found no significant use in years. It is time for the U.S. government to head a new direction with this facility. I am sorry"

"I cannot allow it to end this way! This facility is the only thing keeping my son alive!" Panics the doctor. The man in white keeps his icy demeanor.

"You have 48 hours. That is all" The man turns, and walks away. Seele turns around to his desk.

"Damn those politicians! They are sacrificing my son's life so they can turn a profit from this place!" The doctor slams the desks. Tears flow from his face.

"Luke. I am so sorry. Only if I was able to give you time you deserved. I...I have failed you as a father." The old doctor continues to sob for a time. Suddenly, one of the monitors goes off. The doctor picks himself to look at the monitor. His jaw drops.

"It...It can't be!?" Doctor Seele jumps from his seat, rushing to a door on his left. As he slams the door open, he looks out the observation room. A hospital bed was in the middle of the room, empty. Seele grabs the phone from the room.

"Security, Luke is missing!" The Doctor hangs up the phone, turns around to see a man in hospital gown. Long IVs hang from his body. A once muscular physique is now just thin and bony. His skin is ghostly, sickly colour. His long, silver hair flows down his shoulders. A shaggy, untrimmed beard covers his face. Only his left eye is open, a vibrant green eye. He just stares at the doctor. He mutters one word

"You." The doctor, with tears flowing down his face.

"Luke! You're alive! Oh god, I thought I'd lost you." Doctor Seele hugs his son. However, Luke continues to stand, unfazed. He continues to mutter the same word.

"You." The doctor looks at his son. His face shows no emotion. Seele slowly backs away from his son.

"Luke, what's wrong!?"

"You" Repeating the the same word over and over. The doctor, unable to move or speak, just staring at his son.

"You...You...Did...This...To….ME!" Luke's voice roars with a dark, demonic tone. His body begins to glow with ghostly, fiery aura. The building begins to rumble from the massive surge of energy release from Luke. The doctor is unable to move from the sheer force of Luke's presence."

"Argh!?" Luke screams in agony.

"Luke!?" Luke left eye begins to glow a greenish white, and begins to hover above his father. His voice rumbles the entire building.

" _Three shall be born of life and death. One will be a force of life, another will be a force death, and the last shall decide their path. The forces of life and death will clash for the third to join them. If they fall to the life, the world will become light. If they fall to the death, the world will become darkness. The world will fall in the end._ "

Once he finishes the sentence, his left eye stops glowing, and he plummets to the ground. He lands on his knees. Unable to comprehend what happened, the doctor remains stunned. After few moments, Seele tries to stand. However, Luke begins to rise again. His right hand is over his closed right eye. Blood drips from his hand. A wicked smile begins to form.

"Seele, it appears your life's work has finally payed off." He begins to laugh.

"I've seen it. I have been the dimension you were searching for."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I have been in the Phantom Zone." Luke continues to laugh. The poor doctor is bewildered by his son's statement.

"How...HOW?!"

"Your experiment that killed your son sent me to the Phantom Zone. I have been there for the past years." He looks at the doctor, still smiling.

"I should thank you. Without you, I would've never have this power."

"Luke...What happened to you?" The figure looks at the doctor, grinning.

"Luke is dead. Luke Seele is been dead for years."

"Whaat?! No, you're standing in front of me Luke!"

"I am not Luke Seele. That name means nothing to me." Confused, the doctor asks.

"Then where is my son!"

"Don't you remember, you killed him."

"What?!"

"June 25th, 1997." The doctor goes silent.

"I hit a nerve, did I. Your selfishness killed your son. All he wanted was you to be there for him, but what did you do. You cared more about your research than your own blood. Not that I'm complaining." The doctor is froze. After a few moments, the one formerly called Luke begins to laugh hysterically once again. The door to the lab slams open. Ten armored guards, equipped with assault rifles and shotguns, enter the lab. The lead guard yells to the doctor.

"Doctor Seele! Are you are right!" The doctor is unable to speak, distraught over his former son. The remains of Luke Seele looks over at guards, smiling.

"I was wondering when they would join the party." The guards step back, aiming their guns toward him.

"Sir, please back away from the doctor. If you fail to comply, we will be forced to use lethal force." The former Luke Seele moves closer to the doctor. The guards tighten their grip.

"I said back away. We will not hesitate to fire." He looks at them, laughing.

"I know...Go right ahead…" He moves closer, placing a hand toward the doctor. The guards are petrified in terror, unable to pull the trigger. The doctor looks at the being that was once his son.

"Luke, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you. None of this would have happened to you." What was left of Luke looks at the old man. He grins.

"You knows what's funny, your son wouldn't forgive a miserable wretch such as you...You may be pleading with me, trying to find if your son still exists...However, Luke Seele is gone. I am not Luke Seele." Tears pour from the doctor's face.

"However, I will reunite you with your long lost child." He slowly moves his left hand away from the doctor. He begins to smile, as he pulls his right hand away from his eye. The closed eye suddenly opens. A ghostly green eye with markings on it, forming a symbol in the eye. The entire building begins to rumble once again. A massive surge of energy shakes the room, as the eye unleashes a massive ectoplasmic blast at the doctor. As the light from the blast clears, only the shell of Luke Seele remains. The markings on the eye slowly vanish, turning the eye similar to its left counterpart. He turns toward the guards, laughing. The lead guard, terrified of the unfolding events, yells to his men

"Fire!" A massive barrage bullets is fired at the phantom. However, the phantom does not move, but continues to laugh. Suddenly, his body becomes transparent, like glass. All of the bullets just pass right through him, uneffective. Once realizing this, the lead guard put his arm in the air, singally to stop.

"Hold your fire!" They stare as remains of Luke continues to laugh. Tears streaming from his laughter,

"Is that all...You humans are so pathetic…" He vanished, appearing behind the guards. He grins at the terrified guards, piss dripping from their pants. Suddenly, his arm pieces clear through one of the guards. The guard coughs out blood, as the phantom pulls his arm out slowly.

"I am glad I lack the weakness you human possess." The guard crumples to the ground, blood spilling from the hole. The phantom looks at his arm, soaked in blood. He begins to laugh again.

"I am going to tell you a secret...None of you are going to survive."

9:48 AM

...Drip...Drip...Drip...The dripping of blood is the only sound to be heard. It echos throughout entire room. Pools of blood cover the floor. Empty shells, littered across entire room. What once were people, now piles of flesh and bone. Torn apart to unrecognisable conditions. A figure stands in the middle of the carnage. His arms and feet are stained red, dripping with blood. Blood splatter covers his face. A wicked smile covers his face.

"That was fun while it lasted...Too bad there weren't more." He starts to laugh hysterically, but his laugh slowly fades. He looks around the lab. Littered with death and decay, he looks at his blood soaked hands. Pleased with his masterpiece.

"I guess it's time to leave this tomb." He slowly walks to the door, and walks out of the lab. As he walks through the building, searching for an exit, a thought pops in his head.

"Now that I think about, I am going to need a name. What should it be?" As he walks by the offices, he notices a empty desk with a comic on. It has a picture of Batman fighting with man in Templar-like outfit. Suddenly, it hits him.

" I got it, my name will be…"


	3. Chapter 3-A Fresh Start

Chapter 3

 **A Fresh Start**

December 31st, 2000 11:50 PM

A large, bright neon sign reading "Jet's Diner" shines on freeway. Up a little ways is diner, with the same name. A little worn, but in good condition. Parked outside the diner are two cars, and three motorcycles. Inside the diner, a thick reek of greasy food and smoke engulfs the air. A couple, on their honeymoon, sit on bench, chatting about their day. Across from them is an old jukebox. A man with greasy black, with a jean jacket is leaning against it. He flips a silver dollar in hand, and catches it. He continues to do the same trick, over and over again. On the other end of the diner, a large bearded man walks out of the bathroom. Wearing a bandana, and clothes similar to the greaser by the jukebox. In the kitchen, a short, balding man works on a grill, while a young eighteen year old girl is refilling a cup of coffee. After filling up the coffee, she walks out of the kitchen, heading toward the bar. A man wearing a leather jacket sits at the bar, lighting a cigarette. His eyes are covered by aviators, a short goatee on his chin. His hair is well-trimmed, and silver. A dusty TV blares live coverage of the New Year's Eve Parade.

"Greetings from New York City, I'm Chet Ubetcha coming in live for this New Year's Eve Parade. People have gathered…" The man in jacket just shakes his head.

"Another year closer to the end." The waitress walks over to the man. She places the coffee on the bar.

"Here's your refill'"

"Thank you…" The man entire focus is on the TV. Curious, she asks.

"What brings you around these parts? Shouldn't a man like you be at some party this time of the year." The man puts out his cigarette in the ashtray, then turns to the girl.

"...Just needed to get away from east coast. Too many bad memories back there. I need a fresh start." Smiling,

"Now tell me this, why is beautiful girl working in a rundown dump like this place?" She takes a seat in next barstool.

"My father, the cook in the back, is the owner of this place. This restaurant has been with my family since 1920. I started working here when I was twelve, however, when my older sister was killed in a car crash...Well…" Her eyes slightly water, but she quickly wipes them away.

"Sorry about"

"...No need…"

"Anyway, after my sister's death, my mother couldn't take. She left one day, and never came back. It left my dad broken. I couldn't just leave when he was broken. So here I am, 2 years later.

"...Your father must be lucky to have girl like you…Willing to up everything to help in a time in need…"

"Do you have any family?" The man chuckles.

"I did...Once...I had a mother and father...However, that was a long time ago...Now, it's just me." He grabs his cup of coffee. Scooting a little closer,

"I've got time." Sipping his cup of coffee, he puts it back down.

"Alright. I'll tell my story. But before I start, what's your name?"

"Olivia, my name is Olivia. May I ask for your name?"

"Azrael, Azrael Grayson."

June 9th 2001

"Please...Don't...I...have a…" A loud crack echoes, and the voice ends abruptly. A body in white suit falls limp on the floor. A silver haired man, in a torn leather jacket, walks through a facility. Countless bodies litter the floor, some burnt, some torn apart, and others soaked in blood. The man is covered in blood and burns. Futuristic weapons lay on the ground. His jacket is in tatters, covered in burns, blood, and bullet holes. His hands are cut and blistered. His jeans are now soaked in blood, torn beyond repair.

"Damn...This is harder than I thought...If I knew the facility was actually was this prepared for someone like me, I would've prepared for it." He continues to wander in the massive facility, searching for something.

"Where the hell is it?!" After sometime, he reaches a giant metal door. Sealed from the inside, it's locked by small electronic lock. A key card is required to open the door.

"Why would they place such a large door here? Well Azrael my boy, let's open this tin can." His left hand begin to surge with ectoplasmic energy. Raising it at the door, a massive pulse of energy is unleashed from his hand.

In a giant room, a group of scientist in hazmat suits frantically work. On the left, five are working on computers, monitors showing radioactive and other data. The wires of the computer connect to a giant octagonal ring in the back of the room. The lead scientist stands in front of the device.

"Give me a diagnostic of the portal."

"It appears to be stable, sir."

Good, good. Someone get on the line with the White House. I pretty sure the president would like to hear about what he has been funding." A one of the scientist turns to face the head scientist.

"But sir, what about the evacuation?"

"No one will be able get down here...And live to tell the tale." Suddenly, an explosion tears the entrance doors apart.

Massive clouds billow out from the explosion. Metal shrapnel from explosion is embedded into the walls. Five bodies lay limp, shrapnel pierced in them like a voodoo doll. Barely alive, the leader scientist struggles to reach the landline. As he reaches for the phone, the ringing in his ear starts to fade. An icy shiver runs up his spine, as he hears footsteps. Through the smoke, a figure walks into the lab. Unfazed by the destruction, Azrael continues toward the portal.

"Finally, after all this time. I found a gate."

"You...You...Bastard…" Azrael turns toward the dying scientist. He tilts his head, a smile begins to form on his face.

"I should thank you. Your research is actually going to be put to use." Coughing blood,

"What...What do...you mean?"

"See, I came here to find a gate to somewhere called the Phantasmic Zone, or for short, the Ghost Zone. Your device, it's a teleporter, correct?" The scientist slowly shakes his head yes. Smiling,

"You see, I am going to use your device to send me to the world after this one."

"You're...You're insane...None of the test subjects...survive…It'll kill you…" Smiling, he raises his hand at the doctor.

"Thank you for your work…" In an instant, a blast of energy leaves Azrael's hand. Nothing remains of the doctor other than a pile of ash. Azrael slowly moves toward in front the device. Reaching for something in his pocket, he pulls out a metal flask. Unscrewing the top, he chugs some its contents.

"Now, let's get started."

Note from the Author-I loved Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd-Parents growing up. However, Danny Phantom was a series that ended before it should of. If any of you are DC fans, you know that this happened to Teen Titans and Young Justice. However, this story is going to wrap it all up. It will also have tie-in's with Fairly Odd-Parents if you read the chapter. I know I haven't talked about Danny yet, but the main reason for this is a) I need to catch up on the series. b) I want to set up the anti-hero Azrael. c) This is not my main story. I have been a DBZ fan before a fan of any other series, excluding Star Wars and Marvel. So my main focus will be on my story DBX. I may take down some chapters to fix for grammar. Thank you for all of those who read these stories.

Praise the almighty Helix my comrades.


	4. Chapter 4-Old Flame

Chapter 4

 **Old Flame**

October 31st 2002

"Come on Olivia! We haven't all night!" A blonde in a cat costume yells at her friend inside their apartment. Irritated, a girl with chocolate brown hair sticks her head out of her room.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Moaning,

"You said that half an hour ago!"

"I promise, I'm almost finished!" A few minutes later, the bedroom door swings opens. Olivia steps out of the room. A long ponytail goes down her back. Wearing a tight, black bodysuit, with highheeled boots.

"How do I look?"

"Like a spy. Now can we go to the party?" Olivia shakes her head, and the two friends walk out. After leaving the building, the two head to their car. An old red Mustang, with tinted windows.

"I still can't believe your dad gave us his car." Olivia just smiles. Opening the car door, Olivia and her friend drive out, heading toward a party.

After a minute, or two, the silence in the car is broken.

"So Olivia,"

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to that guy you met a while back?" Slowly responding,

"Which one?"

"Green eyes, silver hair...What was his name? Alex? Aaron? Al…" Interrupting her, Olivia slowly responds.

"Azrael. His name was Azrael." Her hands tighten on the wheel.

"That's the one, his last name was Grayson, right?" Olivia grits her teeth.

"Yes, that's the one." The car stops at the destination.

"So what happened to him?" Anger rising in Olivia,

"I don't know! I haven't seen him like a year! That ass is probably in some random bar, drowning down every memory with whiskey! I…" Tears start stream down her face.

"I...don't...know where he is…" Her friend looks at her crying friend. Suddenly, Olivia notices arms around her. Wiping her tears.

"Thanks, Summer. I really need that."

"Now, let's head to the party." The two friends exit the car, and head to the party. As the two walk into the mansion door, a motorcycle parks up to the house. The rider is wearing an orange and black letter* jacket with blue jeans. A patch with the number 59 is on the right arm. His face is clean shaven, green eyes shine vibrantly. His silver is spiked up. He steps off the bike, and grabs a flask out of his pant pocket.

"So, this is place. Time to crash the party." Taking a drink, he slowly walks to the mansion. Inside the mansion, a party of massive portions is occurring. Butlers and maidens are carrying dishes and plates of oderves. A band is playing the music. A banner above them reads Green Day. Countless people in costumes are talking and dancing. Olivia and Summer are greeted by a man in suit with a half white mask.

"Welcome ladies! Glad you can make it."

"Thanks for the invite, Walt." Summer replies to the man they call Walt. Olivia just shakes her head yes. A guy in the crowd walks over the three. He is wearing a red dome-like mask with a black suit.

"Hey Summer!"

"Do I know you?" The man reaches for his mask, and twists it open. He has long black hair, and blue eyes. Summer's face lights up as she hugs the guy.

"James, you made it!" The guy chuckles.

"Guess I did, it looks like the gang is back together." A man bumps into James. James turns toward him, as he continues to walk away.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Raising his middle finger, he continues to walk away.

"What an ass."

"Get over it. He's just a nobody. Want to get a drink." Summer grabs James hand as the two head to refreshments table. Walt and Olivia just smile.

"Those two really make quite a pair."

"Sure do." Walt notice sad look on Olivia's face.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just...dealing with some bad memories."

"Want to talk about?" Olivia gives him a death glare. Stepping back,

"Just want to help you anyway I can."

"I appreciate it." Walt waves and walks back into the middle of the party. Sighing,

"I need a drink." As Olivia searches for a drink, she notices a man with white hair. He is in a letter jacket, drinking out of a flask. Dumbstruck, she watches as the man walks down a hallway.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Summer shakes her friend's shoulder. Snapping out of it, she looks at Summer, Walt, and James.

"Hm..What?"

"Are you ok? You kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, just I...need to use the restroom." She quickly moves after the man in the jacket.

"Olivia, you're going the wrong way!" However, Olivia continues in the wrong direction. Walt slowly follows after her. Olivia moves quickly through the party goers, following after the man with white hair. After turning down a hallway, than man seemingly vanishes. Surprised, Olivia slowly moves down the hall. Suddenly, a hand grabs her shoulder. Startled, she turns around to face the person. A man with spiky, white hair in letter jacket stands in front of her. His eyes are a vibrant, ghostly green.

"Hey there beautiful. Miss me?" Shocked, Olivia's mouth opens, only to be silence by a kiss. A mix of longing, love, and anger surge within Olivia. Breaking the kiss quickly, she pushes the man away.

"So I take that as…" A smooth hand slams him in the face like a frying pan.

"A year, you've been gone for over a year…"

"It actually was a year, 4 months, and…" Another slap hits Azrael in the face. Rubbing his face,

"And 26 days." Heading in for another slap, Azrael catches Olivia's arm.

"Jesus, enough with the goddamn slapping!" Olivia glares at the white haired phantom.

"You left me! Without even telling me where you going, or when you'd be back! You abandoned me! I was worried sick for months, thinking you were dead, or worse."

"I am sorry, but if I told you were I was going, it would've only made it harder for you." Tears stream down her face, as she moves her arm down.

"Why...Why?! Why did you leave me?!" Moving his hand toward her cheek, she quickly slaps his hand away. Sighing, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes, and reaches for his lighter. Lighting a cigarette,

"Where to start? I got a lead a week before I left. It was about a government facility testing a device that would work as a wormhole generator. A teleporter, in simple terms. Knowing me, I broke into the facility. However, they were using plasma/ectoplasm weaponry. They were prepared for humans, ghosts, and phantoms. That's a rarity in itself. Anyway, was able to eliminate them. After that, I struck the jackpot. They had a fully functional teleporter. After a few hours of readjustment, I was able to use it as gate to the Ghost Zone. I have been in the Ghost Zone for the past year and 3 months, study and searching in that dimension." Olivia continues to glare at Azrael.

"How can I believe that. Do you know how ridiculous that explanation sounds?" He smiles, puffing out a smoke cloud.

"Of course I know. How do you think it sounded to me as a child when my father was explaining it? I guess some proof is needed my love?" Olivia just shakes her head.

"You guess?! Damn it Azrael. Can't you ever think live a normal..." Pulling out a photo out of his pocket, Olivia freezes in mid sentence. Grabbing the picture,

"How? How did you get this?" Blowing out another puff of smoke.

"I know you think I am usually a cold, heartless being. That I only care about myself. However, I do have a heart...for those I care about." Crying, Olivia smiles at the half ghost, half human.

"Sniffle...For all those times I cried for you...For all the times I cursed at you for leaving...You risked everything to help me have closure..For my sister, for...Amber...Azrael…Thank you…"

"I am sorry I left. I know I left for selfish reasons. But I never meant any harm to happen to you. I hope that this, at least, wil…" Azrael is silence by two soft lips. After a few seconds, the two break the kiss.

"Azrael. I can never stay mad you, especial for what you did for me." Azrael stares at Olivia.

"I need to tell you, I didn't come here looking for you…"

"What?"

"I came to this mansion on a lead. The people that own this place may have something pertaining to my...circumstances...Files dealing with people that become phantoms...If I knew you were going to be here, I would have told you everything sooner...I had no idea that you were going to be here. I just saw the party as a way to sneak in...However, the fates had other plans…" Suddenly, a man in mask steps into the hallway.

"Hey jackass, what do you think you're doing here. This is an invite only party. Who you suppose to be, a chinese cartoon character? How bout you leave and take your bad tastes back to whatever gutter you came from." A wicked smile grows on Azrael's face. However, before he can unleash hell on Walt, Olivia runs in front of Azrael.

"It's ok Walt, he's just an old friend of mine. He just came into town, and I told him he meet me here. I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to."

"It's fine Olivia."

"How bout this, why don't we go take a dance, and then can my friend stay? Please." Pondering the thought, Walt sighs at his answer.

"Fine, but tell him that next time he pulls a stunt like this, he will b thrown out."

"Thank you. Now, let's go dance." Olivia pulls Walt by the hand as the head to main room. Looking back over at Azrael, she mouths,

"Meet after." The two leave, as Azrael continues down the hall. Reaching a staircase, Azrael hurries to the up stairs.

'Where the hell is it?!" Noticing a study, Azrael hurries into the room. Inside, a small mahogany desk faces a large window. Covering the rest of the room is a massive bookcase.

"Ok, if I was a betting man, this is definitely where I would hide those files. But where?" Looking around the room, he notices a book on the desk. The writing on it is latin. It reads, Aeneid.

"The Iliad...Why would collectors have a greek story in latin. Unless…" Azrael picks up the book, and moves to the closest book case. He rummages through the books, until he reaches a book in greek.

"Ιλιάδα? I found it!" Pulling the book, the book case opens. A large express elevator is located behind the bookcase.

"Why would a two story house need an express elevator. Only one way to find out." Azrael's body disappears, as he phases through elevator. Looking down, he sees what appears an endless shaft below him. Smiling, the phantom flies to the bottom of the elevator shaft. Once down, he phases through the bottom door. Inside, a giant room is covered in antique scrolls and books. Ancient and legendary weapons and armors cover the entire room. A single computer sits on a desk, a satchel lays on the desk. Azrael eyes light up.

"I think I won the the lottery. Time to have some fun." Azrael quickly moves to the bookcase, looking for a document. After a few minutes of searching and taking books, he reaches a group of books and scrolls in Asian languages. Quickly searching through the scrolls, he finds one with the title, 隠された死 隠された生活.

"Hidden Death, Hidden Life. Found it." He quickly grabs the scroll. Continuing his search, Azrael grabs a more few scrolls.

"Now, time for the Latin texts." He quickly moves to another section of the library. Scrolling through the scrolls, he finds a large, black book with silver bindings. Giving off a dark aura, it reads, Codex Phantasma. Smiling, he lunges for the book.

"Ok, now, if I could find that one scroll." He looks at a shelf with a head of Anubis next to it. Moving over there, he finds a scroll. It has symbols on it.

"The Book of the Dead...I always wanted to have this thing...Even though it has little use to me." After finding the scrolls and books, Azrael slides over to the computer. Pulling out a custom USB drive, he plugs in the the tower. Looking at the monitor, Azrael shakes his head.

"What kinda dumbass leaves a computer unlocked?" Azrael quickly moves through dozens of files, searching for something. Suddenly, he finds a fill reading, PROJECT-SP10.

"What's this?" Quickly moving through it, he notices two dates on two files, May 7th, 1980 and June 25th, 1997.

"...What in the hell?" Azrael quickly opens the May 7th file. A one of the documents has a title reading VLAD.

"May 7th, 1980, why is that so important?" A light bulb goes off in his head. Laughing,

"That's the day that Doctor Seele lost one of his students to an experiment. I guess I should transfer these items over." Moving at lightning speed with the mouse and keys, Azrael downloads the entire contents of PROJECT-SP10 on his drive. After it finishes, he quickly takes it out the USB, and places it in his pocket. Grabbing the satchel, he places all of the stolen books in it. Noticing a weapon display, Azrael slowly walks toward the display, drooling. A sword in the display has name under it, Tyrfing. He notices a wooden box on the display. The word, Freischütz, is engraved on the box. Dozens of other ghostly weapons are also located on the display.

"I feel like I'm in a candy store." Grabbing a few things from the display, Azrael begins to head out. Suddenly, another idea hits him.

"Shadow Chains, extent." Dark chains begin to form in his hands. Over five feet in length, a single kunai tipped each chain. Spinning the chains with intensity, Azrael destroys the computer, splitting it in half. Azrael begins to tear apart the entire research, leaving nothing behind. Smiling,

"I feel so much better. I hope the jackass's rich parents find this when they come home. Unless it's his, then that would make me the happiest person alive." Suddenly, Azrael hears an elevator coming down the shaft.

"Shit! I should left sooner, all well, guess I'll just disappear for now." Azrael's body begins to disappear. Moving to the ceiling the room, only his invisible head sticks out. The elevator stops, and the doors open.

"...my research, we can actually understand paranormal phenomena that science cannot answer." Walt grabs something out his pocket. It appears to be a small black box. He hides in his hand. Turning to face Olivia,

"Olivia, I present my research center." Olivia hand goes to her mouth. Walt, excited from Olivia expression, turns around to face the ruin.

"It's awesome righ...No...Oh god no….Oh god! NO!" The entire room is in shreds. The display case is torn apart. Multiple artifacts are missing, with others in pieces. The bookcases are now splitters, covered in ripped parchment. The computer is completely obliterated, unable to be restored. Tears pour from Walt's eyes, as he crumbles in the middle of the room. Olivia is awestruck from destruction. Looking up, she notices a shimmer. Azrael's head slowly materializes. Glaring at him, Azrael telepathy activates.

"We need to leave now! I don't want you to stay here. If you do, you could be blamed for my actions here."

"Why did you do this?"

"I will explain later, let's go!" Looking at Walt, she grabs Walt's shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Turning to Olivia.

"Years of my life, gone. I am going to find who did this, and I will make him suffer hell." Grabbing a radio from his pocket.

"Security, make sure none of the guests leave. Also keep a look out for a man with white in Chinese cartoon outfit. I want him captured!" Olivia glares at Walt.

"He didn't do anything!"

"He went down this way, and didn't return. I don't care what connection you have to him. I want him in custody. If there is any chance he did this, I am going to accept as an absolute." Olivia begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want any part of this. I am leaving right now." Walt quickly grabs her.

"Wait. I actually had a reason for why I brought you down here. I had planned...On…,Why is this so hard?! Ok, here goes nothing… Olivia McLain. Will you marry me?" Walt pulls out the box, and opens it. A massive diamond ring lay inside it.

"I...I…" Froze, Olivia is unable answer. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Walt turns around, only to face Azrael. A wicked grin appears on Azrael's face.

"First thing, It's japanese, not chinese. Talk about being uncultured swine."

"You, you did this?!"

"No, Krampus did. Dumbass" As Azrael turns to a different direction, Walt throws a punch at Azrael. However, Walt fist just goes through him. Shocked,

"You're...A ghost?" Shaking his head,

"No, I am a phantom. Think of it as half and half."

"Olivia, get out of here! I'll stall him!" Looking at Olivia, she just stands still. Surprised,

"Didn't you hear me! Get out of here!" Shaking her head, she responds,

"I won't...I can't…Azrael is…" Smiling,

"She already knows what I'm. She known for years." Shocked,

"What do you mean? Olivia…"

"You're so dense. What don't you get? Olivia and I are in a relationship." Broken, he glares at Azrael.

"You bastard! She doesn't know what you're doing to her...You must of cursed or enchanted her! No, I won't let you do this!"

"Do you even hear yourself. I haven't done anything!" Walt tries to punch again Azrael, but is blocked by the phantom for every hit. Catching one of the punches, Azrael twists Walt's wrist like a pretzel.

"ARGH!" Walt crumbles to the floor, agonizing from the pain. Azrael's hands begin to surge with energy. Azrael is about to finish Walt, however,

"No! Azrael stop! Please!" His hands stop glowing,

"You're lucky. If it was up to me, you would be ash right now." Olivia helps Walt up from the ground. Once Walt gets up, he yells at Azrael.

"You know you can't escape...When you get caught, I will make suffer hell! You hear me you son of a bitch!...I am going to make you suffer!"

"Walt!" Smiling, Azrael starts to walk away, however, his left hand starts. Turning to Walt, a massive energized punch rockets Walt in the face. Walt goes flying, slammed into the wall next to the computer. A large portion of his left side of his face is burned from the energy. Grabbing Olivia's hand, the two rush for the elevator. Once inside, Azrael lifts up Olivia bridal style.

"Azrael, what are…"

"Hold on." Azrael's and Olivia's body begin to become transparent. Focusing his ghostly energy to his feet, the two rocket up the elevator shaft. Reaching the top, Azrael and Olivia exit the shaft. Putting Olivia down, Azrael grabs her hand, and the two rush out.

"Can you wait for a minute!"

"No time! We need to leave." Two security guards walk down the hall, noticing the two.

"Hey, stop for minute." The two continues to run. Reaching his radio,

"Security breach! We found the suspect! Going in to intercept!" The two guards begin to chase the couple. Azrael notices that two more join the other two guards. They have large silver weapons.

"Shit, NOVA-EX23's. Where the hell did this guy get these weapons?!"

"He is one of the richest guys in the nation."

"Talk about friends with benefits. Maybe I should've let you marry him…" Olivia nails him in the arm.

"Jesus. I'm kidding. I probably would've killed him after the marriage if I did!" Glaring at Azrael, he smiles.

"What? What?!" Olivia shakes her head.

"We need to talk about your attitude later." The two find the crowd at the party. The guards are riding up on them.

"This is taking too long."

"Azrael what are you doing?! Azrael lifts up Olivia bridal style again, and the pair rush through the crowd. Noticing Olivia, Summer yells at her,

"So, are you a Walt getting married?!" Summer realizes the guy carrying her isn't Walt

"Who's that?!" Azrael questions as the to hurry through the crowd.

"It's my friend Summer!"

"Why is her hair blonde, I thought her hair was black?! I have been gone for awhile!" Summer pulls James from the food table.

"James, hurry up!"

"Why?"

"We need to follow after those two!" She grabs poor James, and the two head after Azrael and Olivia. Noticing a large door in front of them, covered with guards, Azrael whispers in Olivia's ear,

"Close your eyes and cover your ears!"

"Why?"

"Just do!" Olivia covers her ears and closes her eyes, as Azrael closes his right. The entire building begins to shake, as energy starts to charge in Azrael's right eye. As the two are about to reach the door, Azrael opens his eye. A pattern forms on his right eye. A massive blast of phantasmic energy in unleashed from the eye. A massive explosion follows and the blast vaporizes the entrance and guards. A giant hole in the sentence is the only thing left. Azrael jumps out of mansion with Olivia in his arms. Putting Olivia down, she opens her eyes.

"We need to go now!"

"But I can't, Summer has my keys!" Azrael grabs her arm and the two hurry to Azrael's bike. Stopping in front of the bike, he looks at Olivia.

"What?"

"I can't return to this town after this."

"You're leaving again?! Why?! I don't want to go through losing you all again!" Tears start to form in Olivia's eyes. Azrael wipes away the tears.

"I know...I am not going to do that again...I need you make a decision."

"What?!"

"I am going to leave no matter what. I don't want you wait for me, I don't want to hurt you again. So, you can stay here with your friends and that Walt guy. Live your life like a normal person. Or…"

"Or what?"

"You can leave this all behind, your friends, your family...And you can go with me. But I need you to hurry." Olivia is frozen.

"How can I make a decision like that?! I don't want to lose anyone!" Azrael looks at her.

"Then I will...Good-bye my sweet Blaze…" Azrael hops on his bike, and starts it up. Revving the engine, Azrael is about to take off. Suddenly, he feels something behind him.

"I've made my decision, and I'm going with you." Smiling, Azrael starts the bike, and the two leave the mansion. After a mile, Olivia asks,

"Can we stop my place for a change of clothes? I kinda need some more clothes."

"What don't you understand about that we can't stay here?!"

"Well, I am in a leather costume! What, you want me to be stuck in this till we buy me more clothes!" Thinking,

"If I say yes, will I get slapped?" A fist slams into Azrael's gut.

"Why? I just think you look attractive in that costume." Shaking her head.

"Why did I fall in love with you?"

"I've been wondering that question myself."

Note from the Author-Yes, I know you hardcore fans know know who Olivia's sister is. If you don't, reread the chapter and re-watch the show. It pretty obvious. Now, next chapter will start on March 3rd, 2004 and end in October 25th, 2007. Why these dates, well, think about it. The main part of the story will take place between 2010-2012. Also, ghosts like Skulker and Ember will be in the series. However, I will kill off people. I do not kid with this crap. However, who dies, will surprise you. Ghost can die, but it's different. I will show you. I updated 3 times on May 7th, 2016. So leave me alone for a bit and I will write something in a month or two for this series. From June 30th-September 1st, I will up date one of my stories twice a week. Not DBX, that will stay to when ever I finish a chapter. If you notice, Azrael is a bit of an anime fan, and is bipolar.

Praise the almighty Helix comrades.

*It is called a letter jacket.


	5. Chapter 5-Red Christmas Pt 1

Chapter 5

 **Red Christmas**

Part 1

December 13th, 2002

White snow falls from the cold winter sky, covering the cityscape. Smells of ginger and peppermint fill the atmosphere. The sounds of Christmas music can be heard throughout. Christmas lights shine the streets, while people hurry around the streets, carrying large bags full of gifts. Many skyscrapers overlook on the turbulence the holidays bring. However, even these steel Babels are not immune to the holidays. In the penthouse suite, a couple prepares for the madness.

A young man in his twenties lays on sofa, flipping through a comic. Wearing black and red hoodie with jeans, his hair is a silver color. A short table stands next to him, with a steaming cup on a coaster. A radio on the table is playing Elvis Presley's _Blue Christmas_. A metal flask leans against the cup. Olivia walks into the room. Wearing a massive t-shirt and sweatpants, she holds a hanger with black dress.

"What if I wear this?"

"Hmmm?" His attention is completely on the comic, ignoring everything around him. Walking back into her bedroom, the woman continues searching. When she returns, she is wearing silver, moon earrings.

"With these earrings?"

"Yeah…" Noticing that Azrael is reading,

"Azrael? Are you listening?"

"No, not 16! Why would you do this Toriyama?" Olivia begins to get flustered at her boyfriend.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Azrael's face lights up with excitement.

"Get him Gohan!" Olivia quickly takes the comic from Azrael.

"What the hell?! I was reading that!"

"I was asking you a question! You can least pay attention while I'm talking to you! We have dinner tonight with my dad and stepmom, in case you can't remember! I really…" As Olivia continues her rant, Azrael sits up, and grabs the hot chocolate, and takes a sip. Taking from his mouth, he studies his drink.

'Something's missing' Azrael reaches for his flask, but is quickly taken by Olivia.

"You're unbelievable!" He looks up at his glaring silver-eyed demon in front of him.

"In bed, I known." He tries to smile, but Olivia continues to glare. Shaking her head, Olivia places the comic and flask on the table, and proceeds to walk away toward the bedroom.

"Blaze, I'm sorry!" Olivia continues to room. Grumbling, Azrael gets off the couch, and stretches.

'Why does have to happen to me?' He reaches for the flask, and pours some of the contents into his cup. He then proceeds to drink some of it. Placing the flask back on the table, Azrael slowly walks after his raging girlfriend. Once he reaches the door to the bedroom, he decides to lean on the doorway. Looking at his girlfriend,

"Olivia, I'm sorry." Ignoring him, Olivia continues to search for what to wear. Pushing himself off the wall, he slowly walks toward her. As is about to place his hand on her shoulder, Olivia growls,

"Don't you even dare." Stepping back, throws himself onto the bed in the room. Moaning,

"Why is so damn important?!" Shaking her head,

"Why do you think? My family is coming here to see me, I have boyfriend they have never met or seen, who can careless about this situation, and I can't find a single thing to wear for tonight!"

"So? That doesn't seem be that big of an issue." Raising her voice,

"Not a big issue? NOT A BIG ISSUE?! Imagine if you had to introduce me to your family, after I took their child away from home?! Doesn't that seem like an issue?!"

"No."

"WHY'S THAT?!"

"My parents are dead...That's why." Azrael stops talking. Olivia falls dead quiet.

'Damn it, why did I have to be so insensitive.' After a few minutes of silence, Olivia looks at her boyfriend laying on the bed,

"Azrael."

"Yeah?" Swallowing deeply,

"I'm...Sorry I said that...I know you asked me not to mention your family, bu…"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything."

"It's just…" Interrupting her,

"If anything, I'm the one at fault...I don't understand why you are so stressed about this, but, how could I...My father was genius who spent more time in his study than with me. He always wanted to prove that his theories were correct, that another world existed beyond this one. My mother tried to make up for my father's absence, but she knew she couldn't. When I was 15, my parent's divorced...And shortly after, my mother fell ill, and I hated my father for not being there for us. My temper got the best of me, and I went against everything my mother and father had told me. That's how, I became what I am…"

"Azrael…" Continuing,

"I went into my father's research center, and I fought with him. I went inside a ruin that he was studying, and...A anomaly had occurred, and I was hit with a ectoplasmic pulse. I was comatosed for over 2 years, only kept alive by scientific means. My father went into insanity over what had happened, and never forgave himself. However, when I awoke...I…" Stuttering over what to say,

"...Don't remember...When my memories started to come back was around December of 2000. However, between January to December, I don't remember anything. By the time I started remembering who I am, it was far too late. Both my parents were gone, and I had no idea to find my godfather or godmother. Now that I think about it, I left the east coast because of those reasons, I had nothing there but bad memories." Getting off the bed, Azrael heads out of the room. Olivia follows after him.

"Azrael? Are you ok?" Looking at Olivia,

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need some fresh air." Smiling,

"I'll be back before we need to meet your family." Kissing her on the forehead, Azrael proceeds to leave the suite. Looking at the door, Olivia just sighs,

"I'm such an idiot…" Walking back into the bedroom, Olivia throws herself onto the bed. Sighing,

"Why did I have get upset at him? I know how he is. Once he finds something to read, or to fight, or to drink, there's no hope of reaching him. I just wish he had more care in normal things, like the news or business. Walt was like that, normal. But no. I chose the exciting and dangerous of the two." Turning to face the window on her right, she watches the snow fall. The radio is playing _White Christmas._ As she watches the snow, she begins to wonder.

"What would've it be like if I accepted Walt's proposal? I could've had a nice wedding, a nice dress. My family would be proud I was getting married. Afterwords, me and Walt would've had three children. Ah, that would of been great. We would've been so happy." Staring at the window, her mind begins to drift. The thought of Azrael will not fade from her mind.

"Would I be happy? I mean, sure Walt was a nice guy and he was successful. But, I never felt like I was in love with him. I was in love with the thought of him, but not him. Every time I was with him, I only could think of Azrael. He never left my mind. I mean, I never got over him. I dated so many times after Amber died, just to forget she was gone, but I never thought of any of my ex's on a daily basis. Azrael though, I never stopped. When I first saw him, I thought he was just some biker just down in California for some fun. It wasn't until he asked about me that I opened up. Most guys that came in the restaurant just stared at my breasts or ass, asking if I wanted to have a "little fun" with them. Not him. He just asked why I was working there. True, I was friendly to everyone I met working there, but Azrael was the first that responded with an interest in me, as a person. We spent hours talking about our pasts. After that, I just began to spend time with him, since he had nowhere to go. Those were fun times. I was still young and reckless, and he was willing to have good time. Days of partying and fun. I swear, I loved everything about. He was a drug, and I couldn't get enough. However, when he told me what he was, I didn't believe him. How could I. No one, no one could believe that someone they care about wasn't human, that he was borderline alive and dead. A phantom. I thought he was lying, but then he did it. He went right through me, phasing is what he called it. After that, I told him to leave. I didn't see him until...That night." She fearful shudders from that thought.

"After that night, he just left. I was so crushed, and I never stopped missing him. When I met Walt, I started dating him to forget Azrael. It never worked, Azrael never faded. When he arrived looking for those books, I...I was so angry and happy at the same time. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to..." Olivia hears a knocking at the door. Shocked,

"Is that them?! Why didn't they tell me they were early?!" Leaping out of the bed, she rushes to the door. Noticing her self in mirror in the kitchen,

"Shit! I'm not dressed!" The knocking continues. Unable to decide what to do, she frantically paces.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" Stopping, she sighs,

"It's fine. Just open the door." She opens the door, but is surprised to see is in front of her.

"It's been awhile, Olivia." A girl with black hair stands in front of her. Next to her, is a guy with black hair going to his shoulders. Her eyes open,

"Summer, James? What are you doing here?"

To be continued...

Part 2 will be very mature, and I will tell you this now. By mature, I mean gore and blood.

Also, I will introduce Azrael's Godfather next chapter.

Have fun. This is going on Hiatus for the next few weeks. However, I should a new chapter and a new story next few weeks. Leave me some reviews, and I will consider to upload the next chapter sooner. For now, my "blood", sweat, and tears are going to DBX and Forgotten Blood. I will leave a hint for the next two stories.

R+V and FT.

Praise the almighty Helix, my comrades.


	6. Chapter 6-Red Christmas Pt 2

Chapter 6

 **Red Christmas**

Part 2

December 13th, 2002

"I'm sorry…" Snow falls upon the graveyard. Azrael stands in front of a small grave. Carved from white marble, a name is carved into the stone. A tear falls from Azrael's right side.

"I never meant to hurt you...I have failed you." Pulling back his hood, Azrael remains planted in the same spot. The cold winter winds blow past the phantom. Smiling,

"I remember when you and him took me to out of the country...We went to a conference for him in Japan...I spent so much time looking for Toriyama's home...I got lost and…" Picking up footsteps, Azrael quickly turns his head toward the sky. A woman wrapped in a gray coat slowly strolls up an icy hill, toward Azrael. As she reaches the top, she stops next to him. Her long black hair reaches all down her back.

"Didn't think you'll show." Azrael smiles into the woman's warm ebony eyes.

"You thought wrong...Like always…" Snow begins to elevate in speed. The woman kneels next to the grave.

"Hard to believe she's been gone this long…" Glancing back at Azrael, he turns back at the gray skies.

"Remember when she used to take us to the movies…You always got the same candybar every time we went…" Interrupting the woman,

"Popcorn...I remember you always had large bucket of popcorn to yourself...Flooding the entire bucket with more butter than popcorn…" Smiling,

"We always had fun together. Like that time at the zoo."

"You and me opened the orangutan paddock, and all the visitors took off running."

"We never could go back after that." The two woman turns back at Azrael.

"How are you?"

"Fine…" The woman stands back up, wiping the powdery snow off her pants. She turns to Azrael.

"Have you met anyone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious...So have you?"

"Why does it matter?" Her smile slowly fades into a frown.

"It matters to me. I want...I want you to be happy…" Laughing sarcastically.

"Why...Why do you want me to be happy now? You never cared before…"

"Luke…" Interrupting her, his eyes narrow.

"My name isn't Luke...I hate that everyone thinks that I am Luke Seele...I am not him. That name means nothing to me."

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened between us. I never meant…"

"You never meant to what? Hurt me?" Laughing again,

"You knew what you were doing...I can't believe how gullible I was…"

"Azrael...I am truly…" Interrupting her again,

"No, you're not Sora…" The two remain silent for a while. Breaking the silence,

"When I needed you the most...You you tossed me out...After all the time we spent as friends, as lovers...You decided to forget all about me...You're just like the rest of this miserable world...I actually thought you loved me…"

"I did…I did love you…"

"No. It was all an illusion...Your words mean nothing to me…"

"Maybe I would've stayed if you weren't such a selfish asshole!"

"Selfish?! I went through hell in the Phantom Zone from being selfless! All I wanted was for Doctor Seele to be there for my mother! He was the selfish asshole who made this entire situation!" Glaring at Sora,

"After that incident, I went searching for my mother. The first I sought was you, for help to find her and I wanted to see you...My god sibling that I had known my life and the woman I loved at the time...If anyone knew where she was, it was you...Do you remembered what happened?" Sora gulps, as she looks into Azrael's soulless eyes.

"Yes…" She whispers, barely audible.

"I remembered what happened...I...I…"

"You saw me, and ran away...I tried to contact you, but you didn't care...I was just a ghost from the past, a forgotten demon…"

"Sora...I am sorry I broke my promise to you...Truly I am...I should've given you a reason for why I broke your heart...I have never forgiven myself for what I did to you...But, it is no excuse for treating me like that…" A single tear begins to form in Azrael's eyes, but is quickly brushed away. He smiles,

"It doesn't matter anymore...We aren't here for us, we're here for her."

"You're right…We are here for her…" The two flip around toward the tombstone. The snow speed begins to decelerate to a crawl. The two remain silent for the next few minutes. Sora kneels back down into the snow, preparing a prayer. Before she can begin, Azrael begins to walk away.

"Tell Taylor I am sorry I couldn't see her. I really wish I could have..." Turn back around to Azrael,

"Aren't you going to stay and pray with me?" Glancing back at Sora, he shakes his head in disapproval.

"Your prayers are meaningless...God's been dead for a long time…"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about the lack of uploads. Something called finals has prevented me from uploading stories. I am surprised how much time I have spent into this story. Now many of you are asking about Danny and Vlad appearing in this story. They will...In fact, Vlad will make his appearance in the story in two chapters. The two new characters, Sora and Taylor, are going to be expanded on, mainly Taylor though. Olivia, Summer, James, and Walt will be returning...

* * *

Next time on TSW920:

Laconic + Vampire-Prologue and Dragon Ball X-The Man in the Mountains.


End file.
